Ojamajo Festival
by Kokoa-chan2
Summary: Aquí alginos días festivos.
1. Ojamajo Halloween el Aro

_Hola!_

_Este es un regalito pequeño, ya que mi otra historia queda en espera y este es un corto de los festivales que se me ocurran, como halloween, navidad o año nuevo, pero con otras clase de trama._

_Ojamajo Doremi no me pertenece _

_Pasen y lean el corto (quien lee los días festivos?) bueno es su suerte._

* * *

><p><span>Ojamajo Halloween El Aro<span>

Especial es el Día de las bruja

_ Una noche todas las chicas se Fueron a reunir a la casa de Momoko.

- Auuuuu - Momoko aullaba de emoción - Bienvenidas sean todas a mi fiesta de Halloween especial

- Ajajajaja, yo soy la que mejor viene disfrazada - Dijo Reika que tenía una capucha con sombrero de bruja

- Vaya eres una bruja - Dijo Momoko y todas viéndose entre ellas nerviosamente

- No importan los disfraces... yo quería de loba así que no pude encontrar y me tuve que disfrazar de osita panda - Decía Momoko dejando pasar a todas a la habitación en eso había una mesita con golosinas y demás, una tele pequeña.

- Doremi, a que se debe tu disfraz - Preguntaba Aiko

- Mi disfraz es de una chica mágica - respondió Doremi, dando un pequeño giro

- El Mio es una pirata muy cute, también tengo un mapa y demás accesorios - Mostrando todo lo que tenía.

- Yo soy una Madame del misterio - Dijo Onpu

- Yo soy una Reina - Dijo Hazuki

- Yo pense que entre más aterrador tenía que ser más era una fiesta de Halloween, como en las pelis de América - dijo Reika

- Tamaki, cualquier disfraz es bueno - Dijo Momoko - Bueno, coman los dulces que quieran!

_ Al rato todas disfrutaban de una maravillosa fiesta, luego Momoko apaga las luces de su habitación.

- llegó el momento - Dijo Momoko con una linterna, iluminando su rostro, en eso espanta un poco a Hazuki - Voy a ver quien es la valiente de hoy, voy a poner este video de terror y una parte de Sadako-chan de la peli y la que mire total, ¡Gana!

_ No desperdiciaron el momento y pusieron el video, solo esa escena tan terrorífica

- Yo voy Primero -Dijo Aiko, la muy confianzuda se sentó frente al televisor a ver ese video, las otras atras del televisor, para que Aiko no hiciera trampa.

- Emmm... chicas! - Solo con un poco del video se puso nerviosa y salió, volvieron a repetir el video

- Eres una niñita, es solo un video - Dijo Reika

- ¡Bien!... ¿Ahora Quién sigue? - Pregunta Momoko

- Que vaya Hazuki - Dijo Doremi, empujado a Hazuki

- ¡Que!... ¡¿Porque yo?! (no quiero) - Hazuki pataleaba para no ver esa cosa, al rato la amarraron para que viera el video, pero no pudieron, gritaba muy desesperada.

- no hacen nada más que meter la pata - Dijo Reika, pero Aiko se puso un poquito enojada

- Yo voy - dijo Momoko olvidando todo lo que dijo Reika, pusieron el video a funcionar pero Momoko no resistió y se desmayó.

- Momoko te encuentras bien? - Pregunta Onpu

- El video es tan fuerte - Dijo Doremi

- Pero es fácil ver un video, es solo una actora y maquillaje yo lo se todo - Reika ya estaba molestando a las chicas con sus rato, Momoko pide que ya pare el juego, pero Reika decía que todavía era el turno de ella, Aiko dijo que solo uno y ya.

_ Todas se pusieron detrás del televisor y Reika viendo todo el video ya no podía aguantar, pero al final ella termino todo el video.

-¡Ganeee! - Grito de felicidad, pero la tele se puso sin señal y luego sale la imagen de un pozo y luego sale la niña, en cuanto sale de el pozo se puso como loca a salir del televisor de Momoko y Reika pega un grito y se desmaya del horror, las otras 5 estaba gritando, la niña se fue diendo de la habitación de Momoko, sale de la casa...

- Kyaaaaaaa - a hazuki le iba a dar un infarto

- hay que buscarla, antes que mate a las personas de misora - Propuso Doremi

_ En eso tocan el timbre

- ¿Quien podrá ser? - Momoko estaba un poco asustada, pero abre la puerta

fin!...

* * *

><p><strong>Hasta más tarde que suba la otra XD<strong>

**¿Que le a pasado a la niña?... ¿puede matar? no lo se, nunca me eh visto la peli version japonesa,**

**ni la normal!**


	2. ¿donde esta Sadako-chan?

_Disculpen por no escribir el segundo cap. T.T y también no se entiende mucho_

* * *

><p>Parte 2<p>

- ¡Dulce o truco! -

- AAAAhhh! - grito Hazuki

- A son los FLAT4 - Dijo Aiko

- Ya la tenemos muy mal a Hazuki - Dijo Doremi

- ¿Que te pasa Hazuki? - Pregunta Fujio

- Esta muy aterrada a las cosas del Halloween y que buenp que este chicos - Dijo Onpu

- ¿Porque? porque nosotros ponemos la Party - Dijo Tooru

- No! - Dijeron todas a la vez

- Momoko hiso un concurso de ver un video de la famosa Sadako-chan y nadie la vio ecepto Reika nuestra amiga y la niña se fue a la ciudad y... ¡ESTOY ATERRADAAAA! - Hazuki no se controlaba y ella corre para todos lados y se tropieza con la puerta y cae.

- Las ayudaremos a encontrar ese demonio - Dijo Akatsuki

- Akatsuki, es esa niña que solamente esta muerta, no es un demonio - Trato de aclarar las cosa Leon

- Es un espiritu maligno - Dijo Tooru temblando

- bien, vamos!... No perdamos el tiempo - Dijo Aiko

- Vayan ustedes, Yo me quedo a cuidar a Reika - Dijo Momoko

- Yo igual me quedo -Dijo atemorisada la castaña

- Vamos Hazuki, esto sera divertido - Dijo Fujio cogiendo de brazos, al rato todos se fueron a buscar la niña.

- Un conejo - Dijo Onpu

- Porque no se disfrazaronde conejitas? - Pregunta Leon

- Garrr! No somos Conejas, somos las heroinas de hoy - Aiko le apunta con su cuchillo de plastico

- También vienes disfrazada de Pirata - Dijo Leon, Aiko se sorprende de que venían igual y no solo ellos, si no todos, Akatsuki era un rey y caia muy bien con Hazuki y Tooru igual con Onpu pero todos se preguntaron por Fujio.

- ¿Y tu disfras? - Pregunta Aiko

- ¿Yo?... pues no me gusta disfrasarme porque eso es cosa de infantiles! - Dijo Fujio un poco frio

- que cruel! - Dijo Hazuki

- Nadie lo puede obligar - Dijo Leon

- Miren!... Es Sadako-chan - Alerto Onpu

- Corran tras ella - Dijo Tooru, en eso todos salen corriendo tras de Sadako-chan, solo Tooru y Hazuki no fueron tras de la niña - son ingenuos

- Si - dijo con un tono de voz que apenas se podía escuchar a oído de Tooru

- Esa niña corre horrible - dijo Aiko

- Es un Monstruo - Responde muy agito Akatsuki, entonces la niña se esfuma

- !Ya no esta! - Dijo Doremi con su tono muy agitado y ahogado - Estoy sudando mi disfras

- Vamos a separarnos - Dijo Onpu - ¿Alguien a visto a Hazuki?

- ¿Y a Tooru? - Pregunta Leon

Tooru y Hazuki se fueron a una banca de un parque tan oscuro.

- ¿No es de noche para que una pareja esté en un paque de niños? - la voz era reconocida por Hazuki, Aunque no sabía si era o no, pero ambos se asustaron, podría ser un Fantasma. los dos se voltean a ver.

- ah Kotake! - Se alivia de verlo ya que se veía, pero el segundo chico solo se veía en una sombra negra.

- ¿Hazuki, que haces aquí? - Sale de la sombra

- Masaru-kun! - Hazuki queda toda espantada, no sabía que le iba a decir por lo de Tooru

- Quienes son ustedes! - Pregunto - ¿Hazuki, Tienes muchos amigos, pence que no eras muy popular por aquí!

- ¿quien eres? - Pregunto Tetsuya

- Soy Tooru Kounna, soy del grupo FLAT4 - dijo el  
>- A ya me acordé ustedes son unos pedasos de ****da - Dijo muy Molesto Tetsuya<p>

- Kotake-kun no tenía que ser tan cruel - dijo Hazuki tapandoce la boca, no podría creer

- Si?! Pues tu eres un... - Hazuki le tapa la boca y se lo lleba lejos de ellos

- Recuerdas que no tienes que hablarle tan feo a los humanos - Hazuki le dio un consejo para que no se buscara peleas con Masaru, porque Tooru podría ser muy lastimado - Ahora no hables nada con ellos.

- Esta bien, pero que conste que ellos son los que se buscan los lios - Dijo un poco alterado, Los dos volvieron a donde estaban los dos chicos

- Masaru-kun, ¿que hacen tu y Kotake-kun a la media noche? - Preguntaba para despistar un poco el mal entendido

- ¿Noche de brujas?... - Preguntando Tetsuya para ver si a Hazuki era inteligente

- A si, eso ya lo se - Responde con un poco nerviosa

- Estabamos en una fiesta que nos invito Kimura - Dijo Masaru, en eso de pronto en los arbustos se ve mover y sale la niña al Ataque.

- ¡ES LA NIÑA DEL ARO! - Gritaron los cuatro y en eso todos se van a refugiar detrás de Tetsuya, el voltea a ver a los tres, pero estaban todos desmayados

- Que cobardes - Dijo en seco, luego el chico voltea a ver, pero la niña ya no estaba

De regreso donde estan los demás

- Estamos muy cansados - Dijo Leon

- Es muy duro donde esta esa niña - Dijo Doremi sentandose en una vanca

- Es mejor que cada uno este separado - Propuso aiko, agitando su espada

- Perdimos a Hazuki y Tooru - Dijo Onpu sentandoce a lado de Doremi

- Parejas, listas - Dijo Akatsuki, Ponen cada uno cara o sello

Doremi con Fujio

Akatsuki con Aiko

Onpu y Leon

Todos se Fueron a Buscarla por la ciudad, muchas personas y además la niña rodeaba cada estante de ropa a la moda. y ve una hermosa chica que modelaba en las grandes pantalla y se comvirtio en ella.

- ¿No veo donde esta? - Dijo Doremi mientras veía por cada ricon de la ciudad

- Eres muy tonta, asi no son las cosa, busca mejor dicho en los basureros, ya que ella huele muy mal - Dicho esto Doremi corre a cada bote de basura.

- No la encontré - Dijo Doremi, Fujio se estrellaba las manos con la cara

Por otro lado de la ciudad

- ¿Estas segura de que la viste por estos lugares? - Preguntaba Akatsuki un poco nervioso

- ¡Claro que si! - Le grito Aiko

- Es que... -

- ¡Es que nada! - Regaño a Akatsuki, cuando el chico ya estaba invadido de esas mujeres de la calle

- Aiko... Ayuda - Pedía con las manos alzadas

- Pero que chico tan lindo nos an traido - Dijo una que lo tenía sujeto

- ¿Esa niña es tan fastidiosa? - Dijo Aiko, sin prestarle atencion

- Ayudame! - Todas la mujeres manoseandole por todos lados.

En el Rincon que Onpu y Leon enstaban se encontraba la famosa modelo.

- Mira!, es Annabel - Grito por todo los cielos

- ¡¿Anaquel?! - todo confundido el chico voltea a ver a la modelo - ¿Pero que Bombon tenemos aquí?

- Eres infiel a Aiko - Dijo Onpu

- Pero si ustedes no nos quieren, se la pasan diciendonos que nunca saldrian con nosotros - Dijo Leon

- Pero al menos debes persistir - Dijo Onpu

- Ni con intentarlo - Dijo Leon acercandoce a la modelo - ¿Hola que tal? - la chica se transformo en el espectro que es y Leon se austo tanto como esa obra del grito - Kyaaaaaa es un espanto de chica!

- Es Samara... Digo Sadako-chan - Dijo Onpu un poco desesperada, no sabia que hacer - ¿Como la atrapamos?

- con un bate - chasquea los dedos y saca un bate y la batea pero no traspasaba

- porque no pones una aspiradora para fantasmas, seguro que eso funcionará! - Dijo Onpu, y Leon chasquea sus dedos y sale una aspiradora especial para fantasmas, y un dibujito de forma de un fantasma kawaii, con muchos colores.

_ Aspiraron esa niña, cuando todos se reuinieron, faltaban Hazuki y Toorru.

- ¿Todos están bien? - Pregunta Tetsuya, los tres se despiertan

- ¿Que me pasó? - Preguntaba un confundido Tooru

- ¿Kotake, que es lo que nos pasó? - Dijo Masuru ayudando a Hazuki a lebantarse

- Gracias - Hazuki le dijo a Masaru despues que la levantara

- Se desmayaron por culpa de una niña que parecia a Sadako-chan, solo se vistio para esta noche, no se asusten - Dijo muy despreocupado Tetsuya, Tooru y Hazuki solo reían de miedo.

- ¿hicos que hacen allí? - pregunta Doremi

- Doremi! - Hazuki grita de alegría, todos llegaron detrás de Doremi

- Ya la capturamos - Dijo Onpu

-¿que caturaron? - Pregunto Masaru

- En serio! - gritaron de alivio ambos

- Doremi! - dice Tetsuya para llamar la atencion de Doremi

- capturamos los dulces - dijo Doremi, si acerle caso a el chico

- pss! Doremi - aun el chico seguia intentando

- Pues a casa de Momoko - Dijo Doremi, diendoce con las chicas

- Hasta otra, - los FLAT4 se despidieron de ellas

- Masaru, Feliz Halloween, hasta pronto - Dijo Hazuki

- Feliz Halloween - igual Masaru se despide

- Doremi parece que kotake-kun te quiere decir algo - Le dice Hazuki a Doremi en el oído

- ¿Tu cree? - Doremi mira hacia Tetsuya

- Nos vemos - Dijo Masaru hacia Tetsuya

- Vayan adelantandoce - Les dijo a sus amiga - ¿Kotake, querías hablar conmigo? - Dijo acercandose a el

- Pues ya no - le respondio de una manera desesperativa y se dio por delante, pero ella lo detubo

- ¡Dime lo que me ibas a dedir! - reclamando - o es que te quieres ir rápido para ir a tu casa y no quedarte de último, sorque puedes estar serca de una bruja?

- ¿Que... yo?... no le tengo miedo a... las brujas... - su voz era algo temblorosa

- entoces por que no me dices lo que tenías que decir -

- ¿que?, no... es solo... ¡no me gusta que traigas a eso falsos chicos -

- Te refieres a los flat4 - sonrio al decirle eso - ¿es por Akatsuki, verdad?

- ¿el que tiene que ver? - pregunta el un poco furioso

- nada, solo queria ver si sentias algo por el - dijo algo que lo disgusto mucho -

- ¡IDIOTA! - le grito

- ¿ajajaja, te mueres por el, aunque yo no estoy de acuerdo con el yaoi, te doy mi permiso - dijo ella divirtiendose - Ya me voy - sale corriendo

- ¡Como pudo! ahora me voy - se fue a su casa

_ A la mañana siguiente

- bostezando, Doremi baja las escaleras - Buenos días a Todos

- ¡Doremi, Mira! - Dijo grintando Poppu

- ¿Que cosa? - Pregunto, asomandoce donde estaba su hermana y su madre y se escuchaba la tele

- Un misterioso caso de un hombre muerto con fuertes apuñaladas, en esta calle - Doremi queda traumada - El hombre estaba caminado a las 11 y media porese sendero y luego fue apuñalado por una hermosa joven... Seguro que se trataba de una broma de la vestimenta de la Kuchisake-onna y esta tal mujer hisoeste ataque porque se aprobecho que era noche de brujas.

- Pues segun yo no creo que eso era un acesino - susurro Domeri

- ¿Doremi, digiste algo? - pregunto la madre

- No mamá - en eso la pelirroja se fue de la sala.

Fin.

* * *

><p><strong>No se porque nunca actualizo esto <strong>

**estoy tan enojada de**

**poner las cosas tan tarde  
><strong>

**Ya no es Halloween pero si 13, se me acaba**

**mi hora x-x**

**hasta el proximo evento bye bye!**


	3. Intercambio de regalo

Feliz Navidad!

* * *

><p>Navidad<p>

Intercambio de regalo

_ Todas las calles estaban rodeadas de nieves, adornos festivos, las jóvenes parejas

- Bien, este es mi regalo para ti Poppu - Dijo Doremi entregándole un obsequio

- Kyaaaa! es un osito de peluche - Dijo Poppu muy asombrada - este es el mio

- vaya unos lentes luminosos - Dijo ella, poniéndoselos y saca su móvil y de toman miles de foto para su red social.

- Jeje mira Masaru, nosotros no tenemos que quedarnos atrás - Dijo Tetsuya mostrando las fotos de Doremi junto con su hermanita

- Je, tengo cosas que hacer - Dice Masaru

- ¿Como que? - pregunta el curioso

- Salir con Hazuki -

- ¿Y tal vez?... ¡hacer temblar un Hotel! - Dijo Tetsuya muy divertido

- Callate, no voy a "esos" sitios, porque no invitas a Doremi, ya que pareces tu el que quieres hacer temblar un hotelillo de esos - Masaru sale de su habitación

- Oye no me dejes aqui votado - Dice Tetsuya, los dos salen de la casa, uno para cada lado

_ Masaru se encuentra con Aiko y Onpu quienes iban para la casa de Hazuki.

- ¿Yada-kun? - pregunto Onpu

- ¡¿Chicas que hacen aqui?! - Se puso muy rojo

- Venimos a felicitar a Hazuki - Dijo Aiko - Y feliz navidad

- Feliz navidad - dice un poco molesto, los tres esperan a que Hazuki salga, pero Baya los hace entrar.

- Lo siento por hacerlos esperar - dijo la chica saliendo con un hermoso vestido largo.

- Te ves muy hermosa - Dice Onpu

- ¡ Ahora espero que Momoko y Doremi vengan! - Dice Ai-chan viendo desde la ventana

_ Momoko iba con Doremi para a casa de Hazuki y en eso se encuentran a Kotake

- ¿Kotake-kun? - Momoko paró en seco mientras dijo nombre, en eso Tetsuya y Doremi se cruzan miradas, él un poco ruborizado.

- Etto, ¿qué hacen ustedes dos por aquí? - dijo el, mientras que veía a Doremi y sus gafas de luces, muy llamativa.

-¿Que?, es un regalo que me hizo mi hermana - Dijo Doremi enseñandoselo - Porque no vienes a la casa de Hazuki, si no tienes nada que hacer

- Si tenía algo que hacer, pero lo acepto - Dijo el muy orgulloso

Luego de todo eso, decidieron llegar rápido a la casa de Hazuki.

- ¡Feliz Navidad! - dijeron los tres, pasaron, las chicas hablaban, comían pollo y una música muy navideña y de otras

- ¿Pense que ibas con Doremi? - Dijo Masaru

- Y yo pense que ibas a un Hotel con Hazuki, que más da, ya estaba de salida con Momoko y no podría decirle nada, porque la rubia limón estaba con ella - Molesto

- Se te nota tu mirada molesta, Además yo solo venia a visitarla -

- Oigan porque no vienen a bailar - pregunta Onpu

- ¿Porque bailar con ustedes? - Pregunta Tetsuya, al final todas bailaron por todos lados con ellos dos, ellos tan mareados y ellas riéndose.

- Jajaja pobrecitos - Dijo Hazuki que aun no paraba de reírse

- Ya es Hora de regalarnos entre sí - Dijo Momoko - Toma tu regalo Hazuki

- Un delicioso dulce de melocotón, gracias Momoko -

- De nada Hazuki -

- Ai-chan, este es el mio - Le entregó el regalo, esta no espera y lo abre

- Una playera con la firma de mi artista favorito -

- Doremi, este es el mío - Dijo Aiko, le entregó una bolsa

- ¿un set de Llaveros?, que hermosos, muchas gracias -

- Me toca - Doremi le entrega a Momoko

- ¿Que será? - Pregunta, hasta que lo abre - ¡Qué lindo bolso!... Chicos, ¿Tienen algun regalo que dar?

- Hazuki, este es tu presente - Le entrega un regalo grande

- Gracias Masaru-kun - lo abre y era un.. - ¡¿UnViolínn?!

- Vaya que caro regalo recibiste - Dijo Ai-chan y Hazuki muy Colorada

- Yo tambien tengo un regalo para ti - Le dio un regalo, abre, encuentra una cajita, la abre y para su sorpresa era un collar para él y para ella

- Que tierno - Añadió Momoko - Vamos chicas salgamos de aquí - Los saco a todos los que sobraban.

- Gracias Hazuki - En eso cada uno se voltea para que otro se lo pongan, aunque muy rojo estaban.

- ¿Kotake-kun tienes algún regalo? - Pregunto Onpu

- ¿Que?... Yo no -

- Bueno, nos vamos todos a casa - Dijo Ai-chan, todos se fueron yendo cada uno por su lado, cuando Doremi ya estaba llegando a su casa una mano la tocó por el hombro.

- Kotake-kun ¿qué haces aquí? - Doremi confundida - ¿Acaso te preguntas si tengo un regalo de intercambio?

- No es eso, pero... ¡¿si lo tienes?! - Dijo Tetsuya bromeando

- Dejame ver en mi bolso, los llaveros que me regalo Ai-chan, los lentes... ajá una menta - se lo da

- ¡¿Que?! ¡¿una menta?!, de todas formas es mío - Dijo el arrancándosela de las mano y luego le quita la envoltura y luego se lo mete a la boca - De todas formas esta menta sirve para algo.

- ¿Para que?... - Tetsuya la toma y le besa, con eso el se va

- Hasta luego - No dijo más nada el chico y desaparece corriendo

- ¿Me beso? - Quedó ruborizada y con una mirada de que estaba robada, su corazón latía mucho.

- ¡Doremi!... Lo vi todo - Doremi voltea y ve a la persona y se echa un tremendo grito.

* * *

><p><strong>Sorprendida con este final del especial<strong>

**de navidad XD...**

**hasta la otra**

**bye bye.**


	4. Un nuevo sentimiento para el nuevo año

**Perdón por la tardanza XD el año nuevo me dejo muerta...**

**Aquí dejo la historia con tres días cada vez que la escribia sentia sueño, pero aquí esta!... **

* * *

><p>Año nuevo<p>

Un nuevo sentimiento para el nuevo año

_ El año nuevo no es, ¿para que quedarse en casa durmiendo?...

- Doremi, Poppu, vamos todos juntos al templo - Dice la madre, Doremi estaba en la sala recostada y avergonzada

- Si madrecita, pero no te desesperes - le dice poppu - oye Doremi, ¿te vas a encontrar con tu novio? - diciendo burlonamente

- Como puedes decir eso - dijo muy avergonzada y roja

- Como lo vi ese día - dijo ella, se levanta del sofá y se va a arreglar para ir al templo - vamos, quizás te lo encuentres...

_ Cuando toda la familia Harukaze se van para el templo, había muchas personas y estaba tan lleno.

- ¡Doremi, ven aquí! - dijo Momoko alzando las manos

- Chicas todas están, todas aquí! - dijo Doremi

- Vamos por aquí - Dijo Aiko, en eso se encuentran a los FLAT4 y a Hana-chan

- Vaya, son los FLAT4, no pense que celebraran el año nuevo - Dijo Onpu con tono de burla

- La verdad es que queríamos dormir pero Hana-chan nos saco para ir a pasarla el año nuevo fuera - Dijo Leon

- La verdad es que quería pasarla con todos ustedes - Dijo Hana-chan abrazando a las chicas

- La verdad es que yo tengo que ir a otro lado - dijo Hazuki - Adios - la castaña se fue tan rápido, salió del teatro y fue a buscar a ¿alguien?

- Doremi, vamos - Dijo Hana, arrastrandola para la fila para ir a pedir un buen año

_ Por parte de Hazuki, se fue a encontrar con Masaru

- ¿Masaru-kun?... ¿Estas aquí? - La castaña se encontraba en otro templo

- Hazuki, por fin llegaste - Dijo el

- ¿Porque querías ir a un templo más apartado? - Pregunta ella

- Porque solo quería estar contigo - Dijo él, abrazándola.

_ Por otro lado, donde esta todo que ni se cabe

- Vamos a ver nuestra suerte - Hana-chan arrastrando a Doremi, en eso Hana-chan se tropieza con Tetsuya - Ooops perdón

- ¿Hana-chan?... - dijo el viendo a Hana-chan, luego voltea a ver a Doremi y ella igual, los dos se sonrojan

- Kotake, Perdona pero tenemos que ir por la suerte - la pequeña estaba tan concentrada en ir a buscar la fortuna.

- Que bien - dijo el chico - yo tambien iba para allá

- Entonces vamos todos - Dijo Hana-chan, arrastrando a los dos

- ¿Donde estan Doremi y Hana-chan? - pregunta Aiko

- Las perdí de vista - Dice Fujio, después que estos tres recibieran los papelitos

- Me toco Buena suerte - Dijo gritando, Hana-chan empezó a brincar por todos lados, aunque estos dos no parecían estar feliz

- Mala fortuna - Dijeron ambos

- Oye Doremi - Dijo Tetsuya con la mano en la cabeza

- Dime - se puso nerviosa y a la vez más colorada de lo normal

- ¿Que te toco? -

- ¡Que!... ¿mi fortuna? - Dijo ella pensando que era lo del beso - Pues nada importante

- Te salio mala fortuna - Dijo el, sorprendiendola y a la vez afectandole el corazón - Tu cara lo delata, a mi igual me salio la mala fortuna, claro que es más normal que salga este tipo de cosas, pero porque siempre nos sale lo mismo...

- Yo no lo se... Tal vez este año sea diferente a los demás... no estoy segura - ella estaba nerviosa, no sabía qué responder, su corazón estaba agitado, su respiración era algo vaga, sentía miedo cada vez que le veía al rostro.

- Te ves nerviosa, ¿te pasa algo? -

- No, nada me pasa - dijo ella sacudiendo la cabeza

- ¿No me digas?... estas asi por lo del beso - aunque cuando dijo esto último se sentía un poco avergonzado - (¿porque me siento asi?)

- ¡Que!... ¿porque me besaste? -

- Pues para empezar, solo fue un impulso -

- Eso no te de da derecho a darme mi primer beso - dijo ella, pasándole lo de estar sonrojada

- Pues el mio tambien, ademas solo fue un beso, ¿que hay de malo? - Dijo el poniéndose con venitas - Solo quería besar a una chica muy Tonta - aunque él no sepa medir sus palabras, a ambos les dolieron.

- Pues soy tonta... ¿verdad? - Sale corriendo - (no puedo creer que el piense eso de mi)

- ¡Porque dijiste que mi Mami era una tonta! perdón quise decir Doremi... - Dijo Hana

- Perdón yo no quería decirlo, solo que ella no me entendería - protesto

- ¿Porque? ¿que no entendería ella? - pregunto Hana que no lo comprendía aún

- Porque... ¡Estoy loco por ella!, estoy enamorado de ella, siempre lo he estado, pero ahora lo arruine - dijo el chico, estaba hasta que sudaba

- Vaya, es en serio, ¿porque quieres a Doremi?, hay tantas chicas, ¿porque a ella?... si es asi deberias ir a hablar con ella - en eso Tetsuya va tras Doremi, pero era muy tarde. Al rato se encontró con los padres de Doremi y la hermana menor.

- ¿Me pregunto donde esta Doremi? - Preguntó la Madre

- Ya no esta con sus amigas - Dijo Poppu - Pero si es el "amigo" de Doremi, ¿tu debes saber donde esta?

- (Como puedo decirle, que es mi culpa que estuviera tan perdida), jejeje no se preocupen, cuando menos se lo esperen ella siempre está... - en eso se fue, la buscó por todos lados.

_ Por otro lado, en un parque estaba solitario, una chica estaba en un columpio

- (¡Ya se que soy tonta!) - Pensaba la chica con un sabor amargo - Pero eso me duele -

- ¿Doremi-chan?... - se escucha una chica llamándola, Doremi voltea

- ¡Hazuki-chan!... ¿Yada-kun?... - Dijo viendo al que la acompañaba y Masaru sólo alza su mano - ¿Qué hacen aquí?

- Eso no importa - Dijo la chica nerviosa - Masaru-kun y yo estábamos paseando, hasta que te vimos sola, en eso Masaru aprovecha el momento en que Hazuki se pone a charlar con Doremi y saca su celular para llamar a Tetsuya.

- ¿Kotake?... Sabes Doremi esta sola en el parque de misora, si quieres es tu oportunidad de ir con ella a los hoteles... no soy un descarado... yo no hago cosas con Hazuki... callate, me van a escuchar... - Termino la llamada - Hazuki Vamonos, ya es tarde

- Cuidate Doremi - Dijo Hazuki, ambos se fueron, la peliroja queda de nuevo sola

- ... Mejor me voy a casa - En eso una mano le toca el hombro

- Doremi-chan... solo quería pedirte perdón - dijo el arrepentido chico, ella voltea suavemente hacia el

- entonces porque me dijiste tonta - Con lágrimas

- No quería decir eso, solo que me da pena y no quiero que te vayas - él la abrazó y ella queda con los ojos abierto y las lágrimas aun cayendo, luego que ella también lo abrazara fuerte, ambos se acercaron y se dieron un tierno beso que luego se separaron, viéndose las caras ruborizada.

- ¿Quieres ser mi novi... -

- ¡Si! - lo dijo muy rápido, ambos se abrazaron y siguieron en el parque sentados viendo la luna sonriente brillar como nunca

- ¿Porque la luna sonríe? - Pregunta el chico viéndola fijamente

- Jejeje, que bonita - Dijo ella un poco nerviosa - No importa

_ A la mañana siguiente, Doremi le escribió a sus amigas que Kotake era su novio.

- Genial Doremi, que seas feliz, pero si Kotake te hace la vida, se las verá conmigo - comentó Ai-cha

- Se te nota la felicidad - agregó Hazuki

- La verdad es que yo quiero tambien tener un novio - Dijo Momoko lloronamente

- A mi no me hace falta - dijo Onpu un poco envidiosa, tratando de esquivar

- Gracias chicas, espero que ai-chan, Momo-cha y tu Onpu, encuentren a alguien - le dijo la roja a las tres chicas.

_ Los FLAT4 Estaban paseando, ya era tarde, como las 4 de la tarde, en eso se encuentra a Onpu-chan

- ¡Es Onpu! - Dijo Tooru - ¿Que hay Onpu?

- ¡Nada! - les gritó

- No nos tenías que gritar - dijo Leon - ¿además porque esta de malas?

- ¡No estoy de mala!... ni es porque Doremi este de novia con Kotake - Dijo ella, se fue de largo, los tres chicos se quedaron viendo a Akatsuki al recibir esa noticia.

- ... ¿Kotake novio de Doremi?... - en eso se desmaya

- ¡Akatsuki! - los tres le gritan para despertarlo

Fin.

* * *

><p><strong>Bien como lo eh dicho<strong>

**me encanta el KotaDore o como yo digo por**

**su nombre TetsuDore ya que Tetsuya es su nombre**

**o si no DoreKota, o si por apellido de Kotake (enrredo total) XD**

**me encanta esta pareja desde que lo vi..**

**El MasaHazu igual :)**

**¿Y porque meto los FLAT4?**

**porque estoy tan fregada por Akatsuki, me gusta**

**tanto que lo quiero conmigo**

**si estan de acuerdo a que me quede con el. (lo digo por el bien de KotaDore).**

**Feliz 2015**

**Byebye.**


End file.
